SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Large-scale genomics has taken a central role in the biomedical sciences. The increasingly quantitative nature of biomedical research and the explosive growth of genomic data have resulted in an increasing demand for individuals trained at the interface of genomics and the mathematical sciences. Recognizing this demand, the NHGRI has convened multiple workshops over the years focused on quantitative training in genome science. Workshop reports have consistently noted a critical need in this domain, noting too few scientists trained to develop methods and tools and to analyze the vast amounts of data generated from genomics studies and their rapidly emerging technologies. For example, in 2013, NHGRI advisors advocated ?maintaining investment in genomics sciences training while expanding the statistical and informatics component.? The focus on big data and data science in biomedicine is expanding this need further; in the current NHGRI strategic planning process, advisors have strongly advocated expanded NHGRI commitment to data science training. The University of Michigan Genome Science Training Program (GSTP) was one of the first NHGRI-funded T32s. Now in its 25th year of continuous funding, the GSTP has trained 122 individuals. While the GSTP continues to evolve to ensure trainees are able to address cutting-edge research questions in genomics, the fundamental premise of the GSTP remains: that graduates should have substantial training in the mathematical and biological sciences and at their interface. This training facilitates communication between disciplines, identification of important problems, and construction of the statistical and computational tools to solve those problems, and so provides outstanding training for statistical genomicists, genomic epidemiologists, bioinformaticians, and human molecular genomicists with a strong grounding in statistics and computation. The GSTP is based in four participating departments: Biostatistics, Epidemiology, Human Genetics, and Bioinformatics, with additional faculty in Biological Chemistry; Ecology and Evolutionary Biology; Environmental Health Sciences; Microbiology and Immunology; Nutritional Sciences; and Statistics. We request continued support for ten predoctoral and three postdoctoral trainees, consistent with the last ten years. The University of Michigan demonstrates its own commitment to the GSTP with nearly $1 million in additional support. Trainees will be supported for two years (occasionally three) to provide time to embark on the interdisciplinary training we have demonstrated is critical to their success. Graduates of the GSTP will continue to help fill the need for quantitative genome scientists, and in so doing, help the NHGRI achieve its goals of translation of genomic information into advances in human health.